


The Inspector's Casebook

by Bostonian_Girl85



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyborgs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspector Gadget 80s cartoon, Inspector Gadget's past (Inspector Gadget), Protective!Gadget (Inspector Gadget), Robot/Human Relationships, Uncle-Niece Relationship, father-figure Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget), touch-starved Inspector Gadget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bostonian_Girl85/pseuds/Bostonian_Girl85
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots focused on Gadget and Penny's relationship and Gadget's humanity, with lots of appearances from Brain, Chief Quimby, and others from the original 80s cartoon sprinkled in. Gen and non-slash. Rating may go up in later chapters.
Kudos: 3





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of drabbles exploring Gadget and Penny's relationship, with lots of my own headcanons on Gadget's past thrown in. And there will be plenty of Brain too, never fear. Also, just to clarify, there is NO incest in my stories. I just really, really love family feels and exploring the implications of Gadget being a cyborg and how that impacts how he interacts with Penny.
> 
> Enjoy, and do let me know your thoughts! :

His eyes had been brown, once upon a time. She had only learned this when an elderly detective of the Metro City PD had shown Penny a picture of her uncle from years ago. It had been taken at Gadget's graduation ceremony from the Metro City police academy, another lifetime ago.

Penny had stared at the tall, dark haired young man, trying to reconcile the character-filled face with that of her uncle as she knew him now. Gadget had been smiling in the photo, his expression filled with confidence and pride.

" _Damn shame," the man had muttered. "Your uncle was a damn fine - pardon my French - detective. And now…" he sighed again and shook his head. "Nah, keep it, kid," he said when Penny had tried to hand the photo back to him. "Consider it a 'souvenir' of the man your uncle used to be," the old detective had muttered bitterly._

Penny didn't really remember her uncle from before the "Accident" (she had been told the story about the banana peel but didn't believe a word of it). She had a vague recollection of a tall, dark-haired man smiling as he held her when she had been very small. His eyes had been kind and his smile warm as he spun her in the air.

One week after she had been given the photo, Penny went downstairs to take a break from her homework. Her uncle was in the den, reading the evening newspaper as was his habit. She stopped on her way to the kitchen, lingering in the doorway as she studied Gadget's profile.

Her heart ached as she thought, not for the first time, why everyone assumed that John Brown was dead and gone. Her uncle was still the same man, not a machine.

"Uncle Gadget?" she asked softly as she stepped into the den, stopping next to Gadget where he sat on the sofa.

"Hmm?" her uncle mumbled, absorbed in his paper as he voraciously perused for any news of M.A.D. or Dr. Claw.

"Uncle."

Something in her voice must have caught Gadget's attention because he lowered the paper and gave his niece his full attention.

"Penny?" he asked in confusion as his niece took his face in her small hands. Penny felt him tense slightly and the ache in her chest increased. Was her uncle so unused to touch that even after all this time, he still shied away from his own niece?

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right, she thought with all the innocence and wisdom of her ten years.

"I love you, Uncle Gadget," she said, gently tugging his head forward to press a kiss against his brow. She let go of him, suddenly feeling shy. "I...just wanted you to know," she murmured, glancing down at her feet.

Gadget stared at his niece in surprise but before she could leave he reached out and gently clasped her chin. He tilted her face up and Penny looked into eyes that were now grey with artificial light but still as warm as she remembered.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," he murmured against her skin before pulling back. His smile was as warm as Penny remembered it and she knew that whoever Gadget had been from years ago, he was still the same man.

There was so much Penny wanted to say to her uncle. But maybe she didn't need to, she thought as they made some hot cocoa together and curled up on the sofa together to watch a movie, thoughts of homework and M.A.D. forgotten.


	2. Juggernaut

Penny huddled next to Brain and the other hostages inside the Metro City PD central station. She kept her arms firmly wrapped around Brain's neck as their captors - three felons who had somehow managed to break into the central station - herded them into a corner.

Her school had an early out and she had been dropped off at the station to wait for her uncle, who was across town investigating a lead on Dr. Claw. Everything had happened so fast after that and all she could do was wait.

That had been hours ago. She listed as the hostage team tried to negotiate with the fugitives but it was no use. These men were desperate and had nothing to lose. Penny knew that made them very, very dangerous.

A woman started to cry and one of the fugitives turned towards the huddled group, waving his gun.

"Shut up!" he said, raising his gun.

Penny closed her eyes, silently praying as she buried her face in Brain's fur.

* * *

Chief Quimby was _incensed._ He didn't know how three fugitives had managed to escape custody and sneak into the central station, and _armed no less,_ but when he found out he was going to make sure heads rolled.

But that would have to wait. Right now he needed to focus getting the group of hostages to safety. The fact that Penny was in there made it even worse but Quimby knew he had to put his emotions aside.

He had radioed Gadget earlier to explain the situation and hardly ten minutes later the Gadgetmobile had screeched to a halt in front of the barricade of police cars, reporters' vans, and a crowd of onlookers. Quimby didn't want to think about how many traffic laws Gadget had broken to arrive so quickly.

The inspector had been pacing restlessly as the negotiations continued. The SWAT team was planning to break in - time was of the essence and they had to take the risk - when their voices were abruptly cut off by the sudden clap of a gunshot.

The gathered police officers and other onlookers froze in horror before a white-faced Gadget rushed towards the heavily barricaded steel door that led to the main entrance.

"Gadget, stop! That's an order!" bellowed Quimby.

* * *

Penny lowered her arms, dust and debris cascading around her from the gunshot the leader had shot into the ceiling.

"Stop that noise!" the man screeched at the crying woman, who abruptly muffled her sobs in her hands.

Penny struggled to remain calm despite her pounding heart and twisting stomach. Working behind the scenes to thwart M.A.D. agents was one thing, but being faced with a gunman head on was quite another. She hoped they didn't recognize her as the famous inspector's niece, but she'd rather have that than have them hurt someone else.

A sudden bang made everyone jump. The leader spun around, pointing his gun at the front entrance. They had barricaded the steel-reinforced door in addition to activating the crossbar lock and were certain nothing short of dynamite could break it down.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" said a familiar voice through the door.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny cried out without thinking. Furious, one of the fugitives turned and struck Penny hard across the face. Her vision spun as she was flung back against the floor and she was vaguely aware of warm blood trickling down her nose.

"Hey, leave her alone! She's just a kid!" shouted a man. The second gunman turned towards the man who had spoken. "Shut up, all of you! The next person that opens their mouths is gonna get a bullet through the brain!"

* * *

Gadget momentarily froze when he heard his niece's voice only to have his expression harden when Penny's pained cry rang in his ears. His enhanced hearing could easily make out Penny's gasp of pain along with Brain's angry snarls.

His heart pounding, Gadget charged forward and threw every inch of his nearly 150 kilograms frame against the barricaded door.

"Gadget, stop! You're never going to be able to-" Quimby's voice trailed off as the door shuddered under the impact. His mouth dropped open, stunned.

Completely ignoring Quimby and desperate to get to his niece, Gadget stepped back and charged forward again, ramming his shoulder against the door. His bones were reinforced with titanium and he didn't even register the force of the impact. The pneumatic system that kept his respiratory and cardiovascular systems functioning had the ability to draw in huge amounts of oxygen while allowing his heart to pump enormous amounts of blood to his muscles.

Panting, his breath escaping in huge puffs of steam in the cold spring air, Gadget charged once more at the door with all the speed and power of a miniature freight train.

"Holy…" exclaimed one policeman as the steel door began to bend under the relentless onslaught. "He's gonna do it!"

* * *

The three fugitives gaped as the steel door began to bend and shriek under Gadget's barrage.

"Penny!" Gadget's voice shouted again, followed by another bang. This time there was a definite dent in the middle of the door.

Still reeling from the earlier blow, Penny crawled backwards towards the stunned group of hostages. "You might want to stay back," she said as a woman helped her to her knees.

The fugitives seemed to have the same idea because they were slowly backing away from the door that was now beginning to crumple like tinfoil.

Another bang. "Penny, hang on!" said her uncle. He sounded frantic.

The lead gunman turned and raised his gun at the hostages. "If I'm going down, I'm taking at least one of you with me!"

There was a sudden _bang_ like a thunderclap and Penny flinched, instinctively covering her face with her hands as she waited for the pain of a bullet that never came.

There was suddenly more noise - screams and shouts and sirens and officers shouting orders - and then hands were tugging at Penny's wrists.

* * *

"Penny!"

Ignoring the chaos around them Gadget fell to his knees in front of his niece, gently grasping her hands and pulling them away so he could check her for injuries. His eyes widened when he saw the rapidly developing bruise across her cheek and the blood still flowing freely from her nose.

"Uncle!" the girl exclaimed, half-falling into Gadget's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Penny was shaking and Gadget momentarily forgot his anger as he held his niece.

"It's okay," was all Gadget could manage, trembling all over with leftover adrenaline and relief. Brain whined and nudged Gadget's elbow and the inspector released his niece for a moment to pat the dog's head.

"How did you…" Penny's voice trailed off as she saw the ruined remains of the steel door laying in a twisted heap across the room. Her eyes widened as a rush of awe and pride flowed through her. She knew her uncle was strong but she had never seen the full force of it until now.

"Never saw anything like it," one officer was saying to her companion as they checked the hostages for injuries. "Tore the door right off its hinges!"

Gadget pulled back just enough to cup his niece's face in his gloved hands. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he managed to keep his voice calm as he spoke, unwilling to let his niece see how badly frightened he had been. If he had been a moment slower...

Penny managed a smile, wincing slightly. "I'm okay Uncle, I'm okay," she said. She could feel Gadget's hands shaking as he carefully wiped at the blood under her nose with his thumb.

Gadget nodded and finally tore his gaze away from his niece to glare at the lead gunman. Penny had never seen such a ferocious expression on her uncle's face before and she was suddenly reminded of the fact that her uncle had been a well-respected and skilled police officer before becoming "Inspector Gadget".

"Get him out of my sight," he snapped, his voice tight with fury.

"Yes, sir!" said one of the officers before hauling the man to his feet and shoving him outside.

"I'm okay, Uncle," Penny repeated after the man was gone. There were paramedics and all sorts of people in the room and she rested her brow against Gadget's forehead, closing her eyes. Her head hurt and she wanted to go home.

"Can we go home now?" she murmured, hating how her voice broke. She was nearly eleven - she would _not_ cry, she told herself sternly.

She felt Gadget press a kiss against her hair before carefully helping her to her feet. "Not just yet. Hospital first, then home. Brain, come!"

Quimby watched as the inspector led his niece and dog away towards a waiting ambulance, once again reminded of why he put up with Gadget.

He'd have to reprimand Gadget later for disobeying his orders and rushing in, but that could wait, Quimby decided. Gadget had more important things to worry about right now, he thought with a weary smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadget's physical appearance (along with Penny's) seems to vary somewhat between Season 1 and 2, including his height and build. After thinking about it I decided Gadget would have to have some substantial muscle mass to support his own weight and all the gadgets his body is equipped with. And given that we see him regularly exercising in the show and lifting some pretty heavy weights, I'm going with that idea here. Plus who can forget the episode of a shirtless Gadget in Season 2? ;)


	3. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many folks in the states I'm holed up at home, snowed in for the next few days. But at least that means more time to write. So here's some winter-themed fanfic to keep you warm and toasty. Stay safe, all, and as always do let me know your thoughts!

"Uncle Gadget? Uncle Gadget, wake up…"

Gadget was aware of his niece's voice before he was fully awake. But then, he had always been mindful of his niece's safety and wellbeing on some level, even if it was more unconscious than not. His enhanced senses had long ago learned the cadences of her breathing, the rhythms of her heartbeat, the tones of her voice and he instinctively knew that something wasn't quite right.

He rolled over to see both Penny and Brain standing next to his bedside, watching him anxiously.

"Penny, what are you doing up?" He paused and glanced at the clock, his bionic vision easily making out the numbers of the small clock on his nightstand. 2:02am.

"Did you have a nightmare?" It had been years since Penny had woken seeking his comfort after a nightmare but that didn't assuage Gadget's worry.

"No, I'm f-fine, Uncle," said Penny.

Gadget caught the slight stammer in her voice and frowned. Sitting up in the bed, he immediately noticed that it was much, much colder in his bedroom than it should be. He wasn't as sensitive to temperature changes as Penny was but it was still enough to make even him shiver.

Cold. She was shivering from cold, not fear, he realized.

"The t-thermostat's broken...the p-power's gone out...I tried to fix it…"

Gadget pulled his bathrobe on over his t-shirt and sweatpants and stepped into his slippers. "Say no more, Penny," he said as he stood, switching on a lamp as he spoke. "I'll have it fixed in no time!"

He started to head downstairs but stopped suddenly as if remembering something. He turned smartly on his heel and walked quickly back towards Penny. Before the girl could blink Gadget scooped her up and deposited her in his vacated spot on the bed. It wasn't much warmer but it was better than nothing and Penny instantly felt better when Gadget grabbed the bedsheets and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Wait here and warm up, Penny. I'll be right back. Brain, here boy!" he called to their dog, gesturing towards the bed.

Brain needed no second bidding. He jumped onto the bed and quickly curled up by Penny, providing some additional warmth.

One hour later it became clear that the power was out not just at their house but across Metro City. Gadget, Penny, and Brain had been listening to the news on Gadget's built-in radio all morning. Most of the city and surrounding areas were shut down but emergency services were busy helping stranded motorists and getting downed power lines and trees out of the roads.

It was no surprise, then, when Chief Quimby called Gadget, telling him to report for duty to help with clearing the roads of debris.

"Be careful, Uncle Gadget," said Penny as she watched her uncle wrap a scarf around his neck.

Gadget adjusted his hat at a jaunty angle and gave his niece a confident smile from underneath the brim. "I'll be fine, Penny, don't worry!"

Nodding, she watched as her uncle disappeared out the front door. "I always worry," she said softly, stroking Brain's head.

* * *

Penny's worry only grew throughout the day as the weather continued to deteriorate. She had tried reading but couldn't concentrate and had forced herself not to stare out the window at the icy mix of sleet and snow. Her uncle hadn't said how long he would be gone but it was already dark out.

Just when she was thinking of calling Chief Quimby to check on her uncle she heard the front door unlock. Penny hurried towards the foyer, Brain right behind her, a relieved smile breaking across her face. "Uncle Gadget, you're back!"

"Hello, Penny," said her uncle, giving his niece and dog a tired smile. He was covered in snow and dripping from the brim of his hat to the edges of his coat. Penny quickly grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Wowsers, it's cold out there!" Gadget exclaimed as he hung up his hat and coat to dry. "I might have to go back out tomorrow if this keeps up," he added, peeling off his soaked gloves. He wrapped the towel around his neck, rubbing at his damp hair.

Penny frowned. "But Uncle, you've been out all day, and your hands are like ice!" she added as she reached forward and took hold of both his hands in her own. She felt annoyed with Chief Quimby - no one else would have been asked to stay out in this weather for so long, she thought.

She tugged on Gadget's hand and led him into the living room where she had lit the fireplace earlier.

"I'm always on duty, Penny, you know that," Gadget chided her gently as he sank heavily onto the sofa. Despite his words he sighed in relief as he stretched his long legs towards the heat from the fireplace.

"I know, Uncle," said Penny. She watched as Gadget yawned and stretched. "Are you feeling any warmer?"

"A bit, thank you," he said. Penny touched his hand again and frowned at how cold it still felt. She knew her uncle had a lower body temperature than that of a regular man but it didn't ease her worry.

Knowing how proud and stubborn her uncle could be, Penny sat on the sofa next to Gadget. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face against his neck.

She felt Gadget stiffen but he didn't pull away. "Penny? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, shifting closer to him. "But I don't think you are," she added softly. "You're freezing, Uncle Gadget."

Gadget shrugged, his eyes studying the flames. "The cold doesn't bother me, Penny."

Somehow, Penny knew that Gadget was referring to more than just the cold weather but she didn't press him. As she had gotten older Penny had begun to realize that there were some things her uncle didn't feel comfortable talking about, but at least she could do this.

"Well, I'm a bit cold," she said after a moment of silence.

Gadget did turn to look at her then, a small smile tugging at his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Penny's torso and pulled her closer, resting his chin on top of her head.

Penny smiled. It had been a long time since they had sat together like this and she relaxed further against her uncle, trying to share as much warmth as possible.

Gadget heard a whine and raised his head to see Brain looking at him expectantly.

"Alright, come on up, Brain," he said. The dog happily complied, curling up against Gadget's side after leaping onto the sofa.

Smiling, Gadget leaned back into the cushions, finally warm again.


	4. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from a longer fic I'm working on, in which Gadget and 14 year-old Penny return to Transylvania to investigate mysterious disappearances. In this scene they're waiting for Brain to come back with help after being trapped in a cave-in. Enjoy!

It was getting darker, and colder.

Penny shivered and Gadget attempted to shift a bit closer without putting any weight on her.

"Don't worry, Penny," said Gadget, trying to sound cheerful but Penny caught the worry in his voice. "We'll get out of here soon. Brain will be back in no time with help, you'll see."

Penny wasn't sure she believed that but she nodded, not wanting to add any more stress and worry.

They were silent for a while, the only sounds the steady dripping of water, rock and dust shifting, and their breathing.

"I love you, Uncle Gadget," said Penny softly. She felt it was important that she say it out loud, just in case.

It was too dark for her to see her uncle's expression but she felt his nose against her hair and then a gentle kiss against her temple. "It'll be alright, Penny. I promise."

The thoughtful gesture brought tears to her eyes, a few slipping down her cheeks that she couldn't wipe away.

"Don't cry," Gadget whispered against her ear, "we'll be fine, you'll see."

Penny nodded, trying to wipe her face against Gadget's arm as more tears slipped down her face.

"Oh, Penny," said Gadget, easily able to see the tears despite the darkness surrounding them. He wanted to pull her into his arms but didn't dare move too much less he caused the shifting rock above them to collapse. But that didn't stop him from comforting his niece, something no amount of machinery could suppress.

"Don't cry," he repeated softly, kissing the tears away despite the dirt streaked across her cheeks.

Penny felt Gadget rest his forehead against her own for a moment, the closest thing he could manage to an embrace given their current positions. The bridge of his long, Roman nose pressed against her cheekbone and she leaned into the touch.

"Uncle Gadget...there's something...I-I need to tell you…"

"Don't talk, Penny. Save your breath."

"But it's important," she mumbled. It was getting harder to breathe and Penny vaguely realized that she was slowly becoming less lucid with the growing lack of oxygen.

The enormous amount of rock Gadget was keeping from caving in on them was slowly crushing them. She had to tell her uncle the truth about his missions.

"Uncle Gadget, I..."

" _Stop,_ Penny," her uncle said, his voice tight with worry. She fell silent - it was too dark to see anyway - and swallowed back a sob. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through together this was how it was going to end. At least Brain was safe, she thought, more tears slipping down her face and streaking down her throat.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Gadget murmured, following the tear tracks with more gentle kisses and caresses as he did his best to comfort his niece. Where was Brain? If they didn't get out of here soon...

No, he wouldn't think about that. He would make sure Penny got out of here no matter what, he silently vowed.

Ever the optimist, Gadget pressed closer to Penny as much as he could given the enormous weight he was struggling to keep from crushing them. He murmured quiet assurances in her ear, echoing his words with gentle kisses and nuzzles against her tear-dampened cheek and throat.

"We're not finished yet, Penny."

And somehow, she believed him.


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny reminds Gadget that being half-man, half-machine doesn't make him any less human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Ch. 3, 'Ice', because I think we all need some warm H/C fluff right now. To my fellow Americans in the states, stay safe and warm!

Gadget's assumption proved correct as he was called out again early the next morning. More ice had accumulated during the previous night and it was nearly eleven when he finally returned home, cold and exhausted.

He frowned as he noticed that the power was still off in their house. "Have you been warm enough, Penny?"

"I'm okay, Uncle," Penny reassured him. She had been comfortable enough in front of the fireplace, where she had gathered a mass of blankets and pillows, but it was starting to get even colder now that it was night. "Brain made sure I stayed warm, didn't you?" she added, smiling down at the dog.

Brain barked in agreement, nuzzling against Penny's knee before turning his attention to Gadget. The dog whined in concern and tugged at Gadget's soaked overcoat with his teeth.

"You're right, Brain. Wet clothes are never good for your health!" said Gadget, frowning as he shrugged out of the dripping garment. He noticed Penny shivering and gently nudged her back towards the fireplace. "I don't want you to catch a cold, Penny. I'll be right back," he added before going upstairs to change.

Penny didn't need any additional encouragement. She quickly added another log to the fire and hunkered back down into the blankets, biting her lip in concern. A quick glance at the thermostat showed it was about 14.4 degrees Celsius inside - not unbearable, but definitely uncomfortable.

"Wowsers, it's far too cold in here!" said Gadget as he entered the living room. Penny looked up as her uncle joined her in front of the fireplace, surprised to see him wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt. She knew her uncle didn't get easily affected by extreme heat and cold, but still…

"Aren't you cold, Uncle Gadget?" she asked sleepily, struggling to stay awake. She shivered again, wishing the fire would build back up a bit faster.

"Not at all," said Gadget. He held out his forearm and opened a panel that Penny was familiar with - it controlled his core body temperature and could be manually adjusted if needed.

"I made a few quick adjustments," Gadget explained, fiddling with the wires before closing the panel again. When Penny gave him a confused look Gadget settled himself against the sofa in a reclining position and gestured to his niece.

"Come here, Penny," he said, opening his arms.

Puzzled but also curious, Penny scooted over and wrapped her arms around Gadget's torso. She let out a squeak of surprise when her uncle gently pulled her flush against his chest, and then gasped softly.

Warm. Her uncle's normally cool skin was warm and she could easily feel the heat through the layers of clothing between them. It felt like she was laying on a sun-warmed stone or sand at the beach. He was practically radiating heat.

"How did...is that you?" she asked, shivering in earnest now as she realized just how cold she was.

Gadget nodded, shifting his weight so that he could stretch out his legs. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over Penny. "I just turned my internal core temperature up a few degrees and presto, an automatic heater!" he said with a smile.

Penny frowned as a thought occurred to her. "That won't hurt you, will it?" She knew how dangerous a fever could be for people and didn't want her uncle to accidentally damage himself.

"Not at all, so long as I don't overexert myself," said Gadget, smiling down at his niece. "I'm fine, Penny," he added when the girl didn't look convinced.

Penny nodded, starting to feel her earlier exhaustion creep back up on her. Gadget settled more comfortably against the sofa, wrapping his arms around her. Penny stifled a yawn behind her hand and tucked her feet under Gadget's legs to warm them. Brain happily curled up by Gadget's feet and was soon snoring contentedly.

As she lay there Penny realized that she could see the fine joints where Gadget's arms and hands could extend on their powerful pneumatic systems. Without thinking she traced one of them with her fingers. His forearm, wiry and strong from both flesh and metal, felt slightly different than her own skin but not in a bad way.

She felt Gadget twitch slightly and looked up at him in concern. "Are you okay, Uncle Gadget?"

"Yes, fine," said Gadget. He looked a bit...not exactly tense, but nervous, which was so unlike his usual confident demeanor. "Er, is this…" he paused and then pressed on. "Is this alright?"

Penny frowned in confusion, unsure of what he meant, and then she realized what was wrong. Her uncle was worried that _she_ might be uncomfortable being this close to him, especially now that she could see more of the "gadget" side of him.

There was only one thing she could think of to do. Giving her uncle a gentle smile, Penny settled more comfortably against his chest. She squeezed his broad torso as best she could with her small arms.

"Yes," she said simply. "This is alright." She yawned again, fighting back her heavy lids. "Thank you," she murmured, touched that despite Gadget's habit of avoiding too much physical contact he had been willing to do so just to ensure that she was warm and safe.

Gadget didn't answer but she felt a large, warm hand begin to stroke through her hair. It was a gesture that never failed to make Penny feel safe and wanted, like nothing could ever hurt her.

She hoped her uncle felt that way too, she thought, eyes closed as Gadget continued to run his fingers through her hair. It was one reason she never hesitated to show him affection - she wanted to remind her uncle that he was still a human, not just some machine, and that it was okay for him to let his guard down sometimes. At least when it was just her and Brain, she thought with a small smile.

At some point Penny felt Gadget shift under her to lie down - he was obviously exhausted from working such a long shift - and curled up close to him. Gadget didn't let her go for a minute, holding her close.

Just before she let sleep sweep her away Penny thought she heard him murmur, "no, thank you, Penny."


	6. Aegri Somnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheerful demeanor can often hide the greatest pain, but also reveal incredible strength. Penny comforts her uncle after a particularly brutal nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff here, folks, but with some fluff at the end. Also, thank you very much for the kudos! They are much appreciated and I'm very interested to see what everyone thinks of this latest installment. Kudos are lovely, but I also love comments. ;)

He had nightmares.

His nightmares were rare, but when he did have them they were filled with unspoken pain and terror. Gadget never spoke of them and Penny didn't ask.

But as Penny had entered her teen years she had slowly begun to realize, with heartbreaking sadness, that there was so much more to her uncle than what people saw - than even she saw.

On those nights when Gadget's nightmares were particularly bad Penny would sometimes slip into his room and quietly shush him, staying by his side until he fell asleep again.

Gadget never mentioned anything the following mornings and Penny wondered if he truly didn't remember his nightmares or he just chose to ignore them. Either option made Penny toss and turn at night with worry.

This particular night he sounded not just distraught, but agonized.

Brain, ever vigilant, lifted his head from where he had been sleeping at the foot of Penny's bed. He whined softly.

Her heart hammering, Penny flung back the covers. "Stay here, Brain," she said before darting on quick, silent feet to her uncle's bedroom.

She flicked on the small hallway light before stepping into the bedroom, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

Gadget was tossing and turned restlessly in his bed, his bare back slick with sweat and his hair - for once hatless - clinging to his brow. His face was twisted in distress and he was panting harshly, as though fighting off someone, or something.

"No...no! Get away…" he mumbled, kicking and thrashing as he rolled dangerously towards the edge of the bed.

Seeing that her uncle was about thirty seconds away from cracking his head against the nightstand, Penny hurried towards him.

"Uncle Gadget? Uncle Gadget, wake up!" Penny reached forward to shake his shoulder and the next few moments happened in a blur.

Still half-asleep, Gadget sat up so quickly that he lost his balance and fell off the bed (fortunately missing the nightstand), the sheets twisted around him. Penny knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his quaking shoulders. His skin was cold and clammy with sweat but she ignored it.

Gadget, still caught in whatever horrific nightmare his mind was seeing, gripped her upper arms, his face pressed against her shoulder. Penny wasn't sure if he thought she was an enemy and he was trying to push her away or pull her closer. Either way she didn't let go.

"Uncle Gadget, it's okay...you're home. You're safe," she soothed, trying to find a more comfortable position. She couldn't move her arms much but she held onto his shoulders, trying to rock him a bit.

"No...get away…" he gasped against her shoulder but his voice sounded less panicked now and more despairing.

Penny closed her eyes for a moment, swallowing hard against the sudden tightness in her throat.

 _What did they do to you?_ she wondered, not for the first time. Professor Von Slickstein had never been forthcoming regarding the circumstances of how Gadget had become a cyborg and she had never asked for more details than what she might need to know in an emergency.

But then, there was so much about her uncle's past that she didn't know. And not just the "Accident". He had been a police officer for many years and Penny knew how incredibly stressful such a job could be and the toll it took on one's psyche.

"I'm here," she whispered, unsure of what else to say. "It's okay, Uncle Gadget. I'm here. Shh."

A soft whine made her look over his broad shoulder. Brain was standing in the doorway, watching his humans anxiously. Penny gave a slight shake of her head and Brain reluctantly went downstairs, knowing that nightmares were one thing he couldn't help with.

Gadget was starting to lean more heavily against her now, his earlier panic fading into exhaustion, and Penny fought to keep them both upright.

His grip on her arms was too tight - she was certain there would be bruises later - but Penny refused to make the slightest noise of distress. Her uncle had always been there for her, comforting her through her own nightmares and holding her whenever she had been frightened or ill. She would not leave him now.

That was what families did, after all, thought Penny. And she was fiercely protective of the only family she had left.

But they also couldn't stay like this. Shuffling a bit, Penny managed to put her head close to Gadget's ear.

"Uncle, please wake up," she whispered in his ear. "Please...it's me, it's Penny."

At first there was no reaction and then Gadget stiffened, his fingers unconsciously tightening for a moment as he came back to awareness.

Caught off guard, Penny couldn't stop a soft gasp of pain at the vice-like grip. She bit her lip hard to stifle it but it was too late.

Gadget heard and suddenly went still in her arms. He raised his head, blinking owlishly at her through sweat dampened hair.

"Penny?" he rasped.

"It's okay, Uncle," Penny breathed in relief, hands still resting on his shoulders. "Just a nightmare," she murmured.

Gadget frowned, clearly confused as to why they were on the floor, and then his gaze drifted down to where he was still holding tightly to Penny's arms.

His eyes widened, darting from his hands to Penny's face. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw moisture in her eyes.

Horrified, Gadget released Penny so quickly that she had to put an arm out behind her to steady herself.

"Uncle Gadget…"

"Penny," he said, his voice breaking as he scrambled back away from his niece. His back hit the leg of the nightstand, making it wobble dangerously, but fortunately it didn't fall.

"Penny, I...I'm sorry…" he didn't seem to be able to say anything else. He swallowed hard before clenching his eyes shut and dropping his face into his hands.

Penny watched as his shoulders shuddered with emotion. She wondered how much of an invisible burden Gadget took on every day, bearing an unspeakable weight on those powerful shoulders that he wouldn't share with anyone, not even his niece.

Well, no more of that, Penny decided.

"Uncle Gadget, it's okay." she repeated, dimly thinking she was starting to sound like a broken record player. "You were having a nightmare…"

When Gadget didn't say anything Penny inched closer. She reached out and very gently touched his knee.

"Uncle, I'm not hurt," she said, trying to get him to at least look at her.

"Yes, you are," said Gadget, finally raising his head to look at her with haunted eyes.

"Uncle…" Penny leaned forward again but as soon as she put weight on her arm she winced and teetered a bit.

Moving with surprising swiftness, Gadget turned and caught her before she could lose her balance. His hands were shaking but gentle as he pulled Penny close to him. He wrapped one arm over her knees and the other around her shoulders, pulling her sideways into his lap so that she wasn't sitting on the hard, cold floor.

He held her close, for once not caring that he was wearing boxers and nothing else. The only thing that mattered to Gadget in that moment was making sure he hadn't hurt his niece any further than he already had.

Penny was a bit surprised at how close Gadget was holding her but she certainly didn't mind. She had been feeling a bit chilled in her t-shirt and shorts and was glad of the warmth. She wrapped her arms gingerly around his waist and gave him a soft squeeze.

"I'm okay, Uncle," she murmured, resting her head against his chest as exhaustion began to creep up on her. She closed her eyes, hoping that her presence would help reassure her clearly distraught uncle.

She felt him trace a rapidly darkening bruise along her right upper arm and fought back a flinch.

"I'm so sorry, Penny," he whispered. His chin rested on top of her head and Penny could feel how his breath was still slightly elevated from stress and adrenaline.

"You were having a nightmare...not your fault," she murmured.

"That doesn't matter!" he said, his voice unusually harsh. "I have more control than this…" he stopped before forcing himself to ask the other question that he was dreading the answer to.

"You...you're not hurt anywhere else?" As he spoke he took the hand that had been resting atop her knee and gently ran his fingertips along the slender bone of her shin, checking for any injuries.

Penny hated the self-loathing in his voice and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. "No, I promise I'm fine. It's you I'm more worried about, Uncle."

Gadget swallowed and glanced away again before looking down at his beautiful, fragile, strong niece. He didn't know what else to say so he did what he had always done when Penny had been small and in need of reassurance.

He pulled her close again and Penny curled up against him. She wasn't certain who was comforting whom, but decided it didn't matter.

In the morning, Penny would wake to find herself bundled in the large bed but alone. Her uncle would be back to his usual chipper demeanor, making breakfast in the kitchen. Penny wouldn't ask about his nightmare and he wouldn't give any details, but that was alright.

Some burdens were meant to be shared in silence, but at least they were shared. At least they weren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I realize this was a bit intense but I've been thinking a lot about Gadget's overall demeanor in the original show. There's a fan theory out there that Gadget may be more aware of things than he lets on, which I think is possible, especially in vulnerable moments like when he's asleep. My personal theory is that something went wrong (either intentionally or not) during Gadget's surgery to turn him into a cyborg, which in turn messed up his mind. I also like to think that part of his goofiness might be some form of unconscious psychological protection to keep him from thinking too deeply about the realities of being half-man, half-machine.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So as an apology for taking so long with the next chapter of ‘Through Thick and Thin’, here is an extended excerpt from a multi-chapter IG fic I’m working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny is 16, Gadget’s memories and mental processes have finally gotten back online after being deliberately suppressed for years due to evil powers-that-be. He finally finds out the truth about Penny and Brain solving his cases over the years and doesn’t handle it well. At all.
> 
> He doesn’t give a damn about his reputation - only the fact that Penny placed herself in danger so many times for him - and reacts how any parent would and Freaks. Out. He tries to push Penny away out of guilt and fear that he’s just going to hurt her and place her in danger now that M.A.D. knows he’s regained his memories. Stuff happens, they have a really bad argument because they care so much about each other and a lot has happened to change their dynamic in too short a time. 
> 
> Penny gets kidnapped by the bad guys (like, really, really Bad Guys) and is missing for a few months. She then rescues herself and Brain (natch) and finally gets reunited with her uncle after almost three months apart. Gadget, during Penny’s absence, nearly reaches his breaking point mentally and emotionally and is struggling to reconcile all the years he lost while being used as an idiotic puppet and his own guilt.
> 
> Penny and Brain remind him that all those things don’t matter so long as they’re together.

The ringing of the alarm clock startled Gadget awake. It was early evening and the sun was setting. For a moment he forgot where he was until he remembered that Quimby had secured hotel rooms for him and the other Metro PD officers that had come with Gadget.

“Go go Gadget hand,” he groaned. Said hand appeared and quickly reached over across the bed, shutting the alarm off.

He blinked open bleary eyes, his vision immediately sweeping towards his niece's still form. At some point he had laid down in his sleep and was resting close to Penny who was still asleep, he noted with relief.

Seeing his niece’s peaceful face suddenly made every emotion that he had been fighting back for weeks come roaring back with a vengeance.

“Oh, Penny,” he whispered, reaching out with a shaking hand to caress the rich gold strands that he thought he would never touch again. 

When Penny unconsciously leaned into his touch the trusting gesture was the final breaking point for Gadget after weeks, months of nightmares and unbearable guilt.

A sob broke free before he could muffle it and he dropped his face into his hand, struggling to retain his composure.

“Uncle?” Penny stirred and lifted her head, blinking in the faint light. “Uncle Gadget? What’s wrong?”

Gadget shook his head. He would not put any more responsibility on his niece’s shoulders. He would _not._

“I-I’m fine,” he managed. Not trusting himself to speak further, Gadget rolled away from Penny so that he was staring at the wall. He swallowed hard, fighting to regain some form of control.

Now it was Penny’s turn to offer comfort and she did so, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Gadget’s tense torso.

“No, you’re not,” she said gently.

Gadget stiffened and briefly considered getting up - almost did, in fact - but his niece’s next words froze him in place.

“You promised...no more hiding from each other, remember?” Gadget felt tears burn at the back of his eyes and he clenched them shut. “I-I thought you were dead.”

“What?”

“The location we went to...there was blood everywhere...it tested as your blood…”

“Oh, Uncle…”

“I thought I had lost you...all I could think about was the last time I saw you we had argued…”

“Uncle Gadget…” Penny sounded close to tears herself and that finally did it for Gadget. He rolled over and pulled Penny into his arms, clutching at her shoulders as all the grief he had bottled up suddenly came pouring out. He pressed his face against Penny’s neck, shaking with sobs as he clutched her tightly. 

“It’s okay, Uncle,” Penny soothed. “I’m here, I’m safe, it’s okay…” she said, rocking him a bit. 

She pressed as close as she could to her uncle, knowing the physical contact would soothe him, twining their legs together and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” he gasped out between harsh sobs, sounding so devastated that Penny struggled not to cry herself. 

She wasn’t sure what else to do so she just held onto him, just as Gadget had done for her earlier. His large hands clutched at her shoulders like a lifeline, his arms wrapped around her back in an encompassing embrace. His entire frame was shaking so hard that Penny actually feared for a moment that he might hurt himself.

“I’m safe, Uncle Gadget,” Penny murmured. She brushed kisses against his damp cheeks and jaw. “I knew you’d find me, no matter what it took,” she whispered in his ear.

She felt him shake his head, his harsh breathing hot and ragged against her neck. “You had more faith in me than I did,” he said raggedly.

“I’ll always have faith in you, Uncle Gadget. Enough for both of us.”

That made fresh tears spring to his eyes and he clung to her as much as he could, holding onto her shoulders, her hair, anything to keep her as close as possible.

Penny suspected that there was more to her uncle’s grief than just her being missing and delayed shock but she didn’t speak. Words didn’t matter right now.

She kept murmuring soft shushing noises to Gadget, who suddenly seemed desperate to reassure himself that she was safe and whole. He pressed kisses to her brow, her cheeks, her nose - anywhere he could reach - between ragged gasps and sobs.

After he had calmed somewhat he realized how tightly he was clinging to Penny and finally managed to pull back a little. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No, of course not,” she said. “Just...” Penny’s expression faltered, her brave expression finally giving way to reveal her own exhaustion and fear that she had stubbornly pushed aside for days. “Keep holding me?” she asked, her voice quavering and suddenly sounding heartbreakingly young and vulnerable.

Gadget nodded, pulling her close again but this time holding her as if she were made of spun glass. His breathing was still somewhat erratic but he seemed calmer as he held her.

Penny wiped away a tear track that lingered on his cheek with gentle fingers. Gadget caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “I’ll never leave you alone again,” he vowed softly, kissing her fingers between the words.

Penny gave him a brilliant smile, her own eyes moist with tears. “That makes two of us, Uncle.”

Gadget managed a rather shaky smile of his own. Penny leaned towards him, snuggling against him as he brushed soft kisses against her hair and forehead. He pressed his face against her throat again, feeling the strong, steady pulse thrumming against his own skin.

Alive, he told himself. She was alive and safe...this was real. They were both safe.

Penny rested a slender hand against his chest, where she could feel his own heart beating along with the slight hum of intricate circuitry. She felt Gadget cover her hand with his own, his other carding through her hair.

She let out a soft puff of laughter when the bridge of her uncle’s nose tickled the sensitive skin of her neck. 

It felt so wonderful to hear that laugh again, Gadget thought, his heart so full that he wondered that his electrical system didn’t short-circuit from the strength of his feelings. He nuzzled against Penny’s throat again, earning another beautiful laugh, but suddenly froze when he noticed the bruises.

He hadn’t noticed them earlier - Penny had been wearing a borrowed female officer’s coat - but now that she was wearing a spare t-shirt and shorts Gadget had given her (that were far too big on her) he could see them in stark, brutal detail.

Shocked, Gadget sat up and quickly turned on the bedside lamp before reaching for Penny.

He tilted her chin up and aside so he could better examine the bruises that wrapped around her throat like a ghastly tattoo. 

“Penny, what…” he couldn’t get any other words out, shock and fury momentarily robbing him of speech. The marks were clearly in the shape of fingers. There were similar marks all along her upper arms, as well as abrasions on both of her wrists.

“Uncle Gadget, it’s fine, I’m okay...”

Gadget wasn’t listening. A horrible, unspeakable suspicion rose in his mind and he stood quickly, pulling back the covers. Penny let out a squeak as the cold air hit her skin but Gadget’s focus was riveted on her legs.

Penny’s shins and knees were mottled with bruises and scrapes. Even worse there were dark, ugly lacerations across her ankles that still had flecks of dried blood on them. Gadget knew enough from his days as a police officer to recognize the pattern of bruising and they definitely matched with Penny being restrained.

Oh dear God, what if…

Penny saw the horror in her uncle’s eyes and realized what he was thinking. She quickly rose to her knees, wincing a bit but determined as ever. She reached out and held his face, making sure he could look at her and see the truth in her eyes.

“Uncle Gadget, it’s alright! I’m okay, really.”

“Penny, what...what happened?” Gadget finally managed to get the words out.

“I did most of that to myself trying to escape,” she assured him, gesturing to the marks on her wrists and ankles. “It was pretty uncomfortable, but it worked in the end.”

As if sensing his dark thoughts Penny let go of his face and took his hands in her own. “I promise, Uncle Gadget, all they did was shove me around. Nothing else. Mostly they left me alone - I think they had orders not to hurt me.”

Gadget stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

She smiled and added, “You should have seen their faces when they saw that I had escaped. It was priceless!”

That finally got a small, weak laugh out of Gadget. “Good girl,” he said, his voice warm with pride.

“I’m okay, Uncle,” she repeated.

Gadget gave her a doubtful look and she conceded, “Well, maybe a little sore, but I promise nothing worse happened. I wouldn’t keep something like that from you,” she added softly.

The inspector saw the truth in Penny’s steady gaze and calm tone and finally felt his earlier horror fade, even if his fury didn’t.

He gently took hold of Penny’s shoulders and carefully helped her lie back down. Once she was settled he sat down on the bed next to her and gestured towards her nearest leg. “Can I?”

She nodded and he carefully took hold of her slender ankle, not for the first time struck by how fragile her bird-like bones felt in his own large hands. He carefully manipulated each ankle, relieved that the joints seemed to be stiff and swollen but otherwise undamaged.

Throughout his ministrations Gadget kept every one of his enhanced senses centered on Penny, alert to the slightest hint of distress or discomfort. 

He then turned his attention to her shins, carefully pressing against the bones to better determine if there were any signs of sprains or breaks. Her right knee was a bit swollen and when he carefully prodded it Penny winced.

“I think you should get this looked at tomorrow,” he said. “And get those,” he added, shooting a look at her battered and scraped legs, “cleaned.” Penny nodded, too tired to argue. 

Once Gadget had assured himself that Penny didn’t seem injured beyond scrapes and bruises (and a few sore limbs) he pulled the sheets back up to her waist. He hesitated, suddenly unsure if his niece would want some space after everything.

He very much wanted to hold her again but didn’t want to cause her any unnecessary pain or discomfort. Fortunately Penny seemed to decide for him, because she tugged at his arm and he carefully climbed into the bed next to her.

Penny shifted a bit, finally deciding that staying on her back was the most comfortable position for her knee. Gadget rested on his side close to her, exhausted but too many thoughts running in his head for him to even consider sleep.

”Are you okay, Uncle Gadget?” Penny asked softly, even now perceptive as always to his moods. 

Gadget wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ‘okay’ again but he nodded anyway, his tense frame easing somewhat as Penny scooted as close as she could to him. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked once he trusted himself to speak.

“No, thank you,” his niece murmured. “Just stay until I fall asleep again?”

Gadget nodded, running the back of his hand down her cheek before pressing the lightest of kisses, more a mere brush of lips than anything, against the bruised skin of her neck.

It was an incredibly tender gesture and Penny didn’t think she had ever felt more safe or loved as she did then. She knew her uncle was a deeply caring man but the raw tenderness he was showing her proved without a shadow of a doubt how shattered he had been while she had been missing.

Gadget gently stroked her slender arm that was splotched with bruises. “Oh sweetheart,” he murmured, fighting back another surge of anger. Penny didn’t need his anger now, he told himself firmly. That could wait for later.

Instead he focused on kissing each bruise, comforted by the feel of soft, warm skin, hoping that he was at least temporarily erasing any lingering pain she might be feeling.

He kissed her bruised throat one more time before nuzzling down to her shoulder. “Tell me if I hurt you,” he whispered against her skin, his voice thick with emotion. Penny nodded, looking confused and then smiling softly as Gadget brushed his lips down her arm. 

“You’re so brave, Penny,” he said, finally looking up into those beautiful eyes that he loved so much. “I’m so proud of you,” he added again.

He repeated his earlier ministrations, brushing his nose and lips against those ugly bruises. Penny relaxed further in his arms as she slipped towards sleep only to shift a bit uneasily.

“Go to sleep,” Gadget murmured, correctly guessing that she was afraid to close her eyes, that the nightmares would come again. He knew all too well how that felt. 

“That’s it...close your eyes…” he coaxed gently, trailing the words in soft promises down her bruised throat. 

He cupped the back of her head with one hand, stroking her scalp while his other arm stayed draped protectively around her waist.

“It's alright, sweetheart,” he murmured against the hollow of her throat. “I’m here, I won’t leave you…”

“Promise?” Penny murmured, giving one last rally against sleep.

“I give you my word, Penny,” her uncle replied, voice still soft but with a note of steely determination in it. “Go to sleep,” he repeated gently.

And she did, finally feeling safe.


End file.
